


Memory Lane

by infinite_cb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, marriedchanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_cb/pseuds/infinite_cb
Summary: Chanyeol reminisces his memories with Baekhyun.





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> A fluff for y'all! I hope you guys enjoy reading it!♡

2 years of knowing Baekhyun, 4 years of dating him and 4 years of being married. Chanyeol have known Baekhyun for 10 years now and they've made a lot of memories together. Good or bad, they both cherish those memories.  
  


Meeting Baekhyun is the best gift heaven could give him. Chanyeol always had a great time when he spends it with Baekhyun. He loves wasting his time by playing games with Baekhyun or eating with him. Every moment spent was the best for Chanyeol, something he would never trade for anything in this world.  
  


When they first met, Chanyeol immediately fell for him. Like a clichè romantic film, they met in a coffee shop, Baekhyun and Chanyeol bumped into each other causing the coffee that the male was holding spill all over his suit. He was mad at first but seeing the smaller's beautiful face made his anger fade away.  
  


Chanyeol back then was an intern on his dad's office that he will handle soon. Since he really didn't have much friends, he was an awkward boy who is six feet tall and has a creepy smile. His bestfriend, Sehun, told him that when he smile, he looks like joker but creepier.  
  


_"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to spill the coffee all over you!" the stranger wiped his suit with a tissue while muttering apologies over and over again._  
  


_Chanyeol was beyond pissed. He's almost late for work and his suit is now covered in coffee. He was about to get mad at the male when he looked up at him apologetically._  


_"I'm really sorry mister! I'll buy a new suit for you if you want?" He looked up while pouting and Chanyeol had to control the urge to squeal._  
  


_Chanyeol being the most awkward person in the universe just looked dumbly at the male infront of him._  
  


_"Uhm hello? Earth to you mister?" the male waved his hand infront of his face._  
  


_"U-u-uh I-it's o-okay! You don't have to buy me another one, i-it doesn't matter." he smiled, the kind of smile that his friends told him not to do because it will scare people away._  
  


_"O-okay then. I'll get going! Sorry again!" the male bowed at him and walked away but Chanyeol just stood there looking like a total idiot._  
  


_He didn't realize that he was standing there for a couple of minutes until someone patted his back and told him to move. He bowed apologetically and looked at his watch, cursed under his breath and exited the coffee shop._  
  


Their first meeting was something Chanyeol never want to look back on because Baekhyun always teased him about it. Telling him that he was such an awkward giant and how much a stuttering mess he is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun is a friendly person, Chanyeol noticed when they met for the second time. Baekhyun was a new employee on their company but during those two weeks that he had been working, Chanyeol felt like he managed to become everyone's favorite person. His position wasn't really that high but even his father, the CEO of the company, knows him.  
  


Their second meeting weren't really that great either. After Baekhyun knew that he was the future CEO he avoids the taller at all costs. Chanyeol is not different, also avoiding the smaller because of how his heartbeat fastens everytime he sees the smaller.  
  


_Chanyeol is currently running to go to his father's office. He's already twenty minutes late and he's sure he'll be welcomed by an hour long sermon of how he shouldn't be late at work._  
  


_Chanyeol prayed to all the Gods first before entering the office. He expected his dad shouting at him but he was surprised when he saw his father talking to his secretary._  
  


_"There is this new employee at the department Kim Junmyeon is holding. I want you to tour him and make sure that he'll learn all the rules and regulation."_  
  


_"Noted sir. I'll make sure to orient him about all the rules." the secretary bows to his father and exited the room._  
  


_"New employee on Junmyeon hyung's department again? That's like the third this month." he said, amused._  
  


_"Yeah. I have to talk to Junmyeon and ask him about that. He's very strict, actually more strict than me. No wonder people kept leaving." his father chuckled making him chuckle also._  
  


_"That aside, you, young man, are already late. What happened to your suit? is that poop?" his father scrunched his nose._  
  


_"No. I bumped into someone at the coffee shop. This is coffee." he explained._  
  


_"Anyways, today, you really don't have a lot of things to do and since I'm in a good mood, I'll won't scold you for being late."_  
  


_His father was right, he didn't have that much thing to do, infact, he even finished early which is a rare thing to happen._  
  


_He went down to see the new employee when someone bumped into him again. He was surprised to see the stranger he bumped into infront of him._  
  


_"Hey! I know you!" the male pointed his index finger at him and tried to remember who he was._  
  


_"Oh! You were the mister I bumped into in the coffee shop right? I'm really sorry about that." he smiled and Chanyeol felt uncomfortable because the male's index finger is still on his chest._  
  


_"Also, Mr. Byun." his father's secretary talked, suddenly appearing from nowhere. "Another rule in this company is to not disrespect your officemates. Espescially the CEO and the future CEO." the male just looked at her confusedly, his index finger still in the taller's chest._  
  


_"He's Park Chanyeol. Future CEO of Parks Inc. Please keep your fingers to yourself." the secretary removed the male's index finger on Chanyeol's chest._  
  


_"Oh my God." the smaller gasped, his eyes looking at him with fear. "I-i'm sorry Mr. Park! I d-d-didn't mean to!" he bowed apologetically._  
  


_"I-it's fine. I don't mind. Then, I'll get going now. See you around, Mr. Byun." Chanyeol felt his cheeks redden. He never thought that he'll see the cute stranger again._  
  


_After a week of seeing him on the corridors, he asked his boss about his name and just like that, he started to take a liking at the small boy._  
  


Baekhyun and Chanyeol did interact after a month of avoiding each other. When he met Baekhyun at the pantry, he decided to start a conversation and befriend the smaller and Baekhyun being the social butterfly he is, accepted the friendship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They became friends for a year when Chanyeol decided to step up his game and ask the male to go out with him.  
  


Chanyeol thought about it for over a week and when he finally found a chance to ask him, Baekhyun agreed. It was embarassing how Chanyeol skipped to his father's office while humming his favorite song and a wide grin.  
  


It was the first ever date Chanyeol ever had in his life and it was fun. Spending time with Baekhyun had always been fun and he never regretted any moment with him.  
  


_Chanyeol had been thinking for a week about asking Baekhyun out on a date but he never had a chance to because of his and the latter's busy schedules._  
  


_He was exiting Junmyeon's office when he noticed the male in his desk, typing something in his laptop while his eyebrows were furrowed._  
  


_Chanyeol smiled and went to his desk. "Hey Baekhyunnie!" he greeted but the smaller just nodded and went back into typing on his laptop._  
  


_"C-can we talk?" he felt nervous but tried to act normal._  
  


_"Now? Is it urgent?" Baekhyun asked him back, still looking at his laptop while typing._  
  


_"Y-yes. It will not take long, I swear."_  
  


_"Okay then, spill." the smaller looked up at him, eyes looking at him curiously._  
  


_"C-can we uh..go somewhere else? It's private." he said while looking around, noticing the curious looks they're receiving._  
  


_Baekhyun sighed, "Fine. This better not take long, okay? Lead the way."_  
  


_He walked to the pantry and when he saw that there's no person in there, they went inside and he closed the door. "I have s-something to_ _a-ask." he nervously looked at Baekhyun._  
  


_"What is it?" Baekhyun eyed him curiously._  
  


_"A-are you free this s-saturday?" he looked down and fiddled with his fingers nervously_.  
  


_"Seriously? That's only what you're gonna ask but we had to go here? Yes I am free this saturday. I always am. Are we gonna play again?"_  
  


_"W-we won't. I-i'll take you on a d-date." he can feel his heartbeat fasten._  
  


_"A what?!" Baekhyun asked him, surprised._  
  


_"A d-d-date." he stuttered. Baekhyun just looked at him with his mouth agape._  
  


_"I-it's o-okay if you d-don't want to! I d-don't mind. J-just forget that I a-asked you o-out." he looked down and sighed. Way to go, Park. It'll be awkward after this ugh!_  
  


_He was about to leave when Baekhyun stopped him. "W-wait! I'll go on a date with you, Chanyeol! I'd love to." he smiled warmly at the taller, his cheeks flushed red._  
  


_"R-really?" Baekhyun nodded at him and he felt like his heart is going to explode for beating so much._  
  


_When they exited the pantry, Chanyeol skipped excitedly to the elevator, earning him weird looks, but he doesn't care. He's really happy._  
  


_When saturday came, Chanyeol was both excited and nervous. He wishes that this day will be perfect just like he wanted too. He just texted Baekhyun that he was on his way._  
  


_It took him an hour to find an outfit to wear, he wanted to look handsome infront of Baekhyun so he settled for a black hoodie and ripped black jeans with his black sneakers. He put his hair down today and it will be the first time Baekhyun will see it._  
  


_When he arrived at Baekhyun's apartment, he saw the smaller waiting for him while sitting down on a bench infront of his apartment. He walked out and opened the door for the male._  
  


_"Hey. You look nice." he smiled, greeting the smaller._  
  


_Baekhyun was wearing a white button up shirt that reaches his thighs with white shorts and white sneakers. He looks like an angel wearing all white._  
  


_"You too. We look like a couple wearing black and white." They chuckle and went inside the car._  
  


_Once fully seated, Chanyeol started driving. He felt so nervous seeing Baekhyun._  
  


_"Where are we going?" he heard Baekhyun ask beside him._  
  


_"At the mall. We'll eat first then watch a movie then we'll do whatever you want." he replied while looking at the male. He noticed that he wasn't wearing an eyeliner. "You didn't wear eyeliner today?"_  
  


_"Uh y-yes. I thought I would go without it today." he laughs and looked back at him. The spotlight is red so they can still talk for a while._  
  


_Baekhyun suddenly combed down his bangs making him flinch in surprise. "You put it down? No wonder you look different today."_  
  


_"What do you mean different? I-it doesn't look good?"_  
  


_"No! Y-you uh l-look cute." Baekhyun replied and Chanyeol felt his cheeks redden._  
  


_When they arrived at the mall, they ate first and chat for a bit then decided to watch a movie._  
  


_"What do you want to watch Baek?" he asked and Baekhyun pointed at the horror movie._  
  


_"Are you sure? I heard that, that is really scary." Baekhyun glared at him making him laugh at how he looked cute even when he glares._  
  


_"Do you think I'm a scaredy cat?! I can watch that!" he glared at the taller who is laughing at him._  
  


_Well, Baekhyun didn't expect that the movie would be this scary. He was clutching at Chanyeol's hoodie the whole time and the taller didn't oblige, letting the male clutch on his hoodie while he silently laughs at the smaller._  
  


_When the ghost appeared on the screen, Baekhyun jumped in fright making the popcorn drop on the floor. He put Chanyeol's hand infront of his eyes. "Chanyeol! I can't keep watching! Let's get out! I don't want to be here anymore!" Baekhyun whispered to him._  
  


_They exited the cinemas and Chanyeol can't stop laughing. "I thought you weren't a scaredy cat?" he laughs again while Baekhyun is still holding his hand tightly._  
  


_Baekhyun just ignored him and looked left and right scaredly. "Chanyeol. What if the ghost appeared infront of us? I'm scared! C-can I sleep in your apartment? I'm really scared."_  
  


_Chanyeol stopped laughing at that. Baekhyun had slept a ton of times in Chanyeol's apartment before but this one, he thinks, is different._  
  


_"Please Please Pleaseee! I'm begging you! Or else I'll die from fear!" Baekhyun begged him with that puppy eyes he knows Chanyeol can't resist._  
  


_"O-okay. You can sleep in my room then." he said, looking away from the smaller._  
  


_When they reached Chanyeol's apartment the smaller suddenly held his hands and he looked at him. "W-what? The ghost can appear anywhere." he reasoned out._  
  


_"You can sleep in my room, Baek then I'll sleep at the couch." he asked while getting extra pillows for himself._  
  


_"N-no! Sleep beside me! What if the ghost appear in my sleep?" the smaller frantically shaked his head._  
  


_Chanyeol looked at him and ge saw the fear in the smaller's eyes so he just put back the pillow and agreed._  
  


_He went to his closet and got Baekhyun a pair of shorts and a shirt. "Here. You can wear this. The bathroom is just there." He pointed at the door beside his walk-in-closet._  
  


_"Oh, thanks! But I think the shorts are too big for me. I'll just take this shirt." He took the shirt and was about to go the bathroom but he suddenly stopped. "C-can you stay by the door? I'm a bit scared."_  
  


_Chanyeol chuckled at the smaller's cuteness. "Sure."_  
  


_When Baekhyun went out from the bathroom, Chanyeol's mouth fell open because the smaller's thighs is on display infront of his eyes._  
  


_"Oh! I hope you don't mind me wearing just my boxers. I don't have shorts so..." the smaller looked at him, unsure._  
  


_Chanyeol cleared his throat and looked away, his cheeks flushing red. "I-i don't mind."_  
  


_"Okay!" Baekhyun went to his bed and lied down excitedly. He lied down beside him, their backs facing each other._  
  


_"Chanyeol?" he heard the smaller call. So he turned to him and saw that the smaller was already looking at him. "What is it Baek?"_  
  


_"C-can we uh...cuddle?" the smaller asked, cheeks turning red._  
  


_"Sure." He scoots closer and hugged Baekhyun to his chest. He can feel the smaller's warm breath on his chest._  
  


_"Hey Baekhyun." he called and Baekhyun looked up at him, their face are inches apart._  
  


_"I know that it's awkward saying this right now while we're cuddling but I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time now."_  
  


_"What is it?" the smaller eyed him curiously._  
  


_"I-i love you." he felt the male stiffen._  
  


_"It's okay if you can answer me right now, I understand. I'll wait for you to love me back."_  
  


_"Thank you for understanding Chanyeol. I'll answer you when the time is right, okay?" Chanyeol nodded at that and kissed Baekhyun's forehead, making the smaller blush._  
  


_"Sleep now. Sweet dreams, goodnight." they both drift off to their dreamland._  
  


_After confessing, Baekhyun still treated him the same and he was relieved because he thought that the smaller will be awkward around him after that._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


One thing that Chanyeol likes is ever since they got married and moved in together, Baekhyun will always kiss him goodbye before he leaves and he thinks it's cute. His husband would always tell him to wake him up before he leaves saying that he'll miss Chanyeol more if he didn't say goodbye.  
  


It happened once. Chanyeol was in a hurry because he has an early meeting so he forgot to wake Baekhyun up and say goodbye. When the meeting ended he went back to his office and notice the countless messages and missed calls his husband sent him. So he called him back, worried that something happened to him.  
  


"Hello? Chanyeol?" he heard his husband's voice and he notices how it sounded sad.  
  
  


"Baek? What's wrong? Why were you calling?"  
  


"I miss you. You left without waking me up and kissing me goodbye." even if he can't see his husband, he knows that he is pouting.  
  


"Sorry. I was in a hurry. I will wake you up next time."  
  


More apologies came out from his mouth everytime the smaller told him that he misses him, Baekhyun isn't the clingy type of person. He never clings to Chanyeol because he's afraid that his husband might not like it but seeing this side of the smaller makes his heart flutter.  
  


When Chanyeol came home that night he was welcomed with a big hug and plenty of kisses, Baekhyun told him repeatedly that he missed him and he should say goodbye before he leaves next time. Chanyeol apologized and kissed him again, telling him that he loves him so much and Baekhyun replied a soft I love you too.  
  


Chanyeol likes kissing Baekhyun, the male's lips is so soft that he never gets tired of kissing him. Baekhyun never complains anyway so he always kisses him every chance he gets.  
  


Kissing Baekhyun is like eating your favorite meal, you never get tired on savoring it. Every kiss he shared with Baekhyun always felt like their first kiss, it always feel special and memorable.  
  


Their first kiss they ever shared was when Baekhyun surprised Chanyeol on his birthday, the same day he agreed to be Chanyeol's boyfriend.  
  


_Chanyeol thinks that his birthday was always the happiest day in his life but right now, he thinks it the most boring day in his life._  
  


_His parents and sister visited him this morning, gave him a gift and left. He texted Baekhyun but the male told him that he is busy at the moment._  
  


_He sighed and lied down in the couch, looking through the greetings people sent him when someone knocked in the door. He groans and opened the door, surprised when he saw his Baekhyun holding some balloons, a cake and in his other hand, a box of pizza._  
  


_"Surprise! Happy Birthday Chanyeollie!" the male smiled at him widely that Chanyeol had the urge to smile too._  
  


_"I know you're really happy to see me but can you please help me with this? It's getting heavy." the male pouted. Chanyeol let Baekhyun inside and helped with the things he's holding._  
  


_"Thank you Baekhyun." he smiled and thanked him when Baekhyun asked him to blow the candle in his cake._  
  


_"You're welcome! Now! Blow the candle! Oops, before that make a wish, okay?" the smaller had his camera ready to take a picture._  
  


_Chanyeol closed his eyes and made a wish. He wishes that Baekhyun will always be happy._  
  


_After blowing the candle they eat some pizza and watched a movie that Baekhyun brought because he wanted to watch it with Chanyeol._  
  


_"I love you." Baekhyun casually said in the middle of the movie._  
  


_Chanyeol almost choked on his pizza. "What?!"_  
  


_"I said I love you. I am agreeing to be your boyfriend." Baekhyun looked at him while smiling._  
  


_"Wait....y-you're not joking right?" he asked cautiously and the male shaked his head._  
  


_He threw himself to the male making them stumble on the couch. He was so happy that he feels like he could cry anytime soon._  
  


_He looked at Baekhyun then down on his lips, his lips suddenly looked so inviting so he kissed him. It was just a smack but when he pulled away, Baekhyun grabbed the back of his neck and smashed their lips together._  
  


_When they pulled away, lips swollen, Chanyeol smirked and said, "Are you up for a birthday sex?"_  
  


_Baekhyun blushed and slapped his chest playfully, "Stop that." and went back to kissing him._  
  


_No birthday sex happened but Chanyeol is very happy. The birthday sex could wait._  
  


For Chanyeol, their first kiss was a special one. Even if they shared a million of kisses he will never forget the first time they kissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But as they say, relationships aren't always  perfect. Chanyeol can still remember all the arguements he had with his husband. They've had a ton of arguements but it would always ends up with apologies and cuddles.  
  


_Chanyeol was tired. He misses his husband so much he wants nothing else but to go to bed and cuddle him but ofcourse his work won't allow that so here he is in his office in their house signing all the papers that needs to be signed, he was so tired that he didn't notice that he fell asleep in his desk._  
  


_Since he was sleeping, he didn't notice that Baekhyun has entered his office. The male woke Chanyeol up, surprising him and accidentally nudging the coffee Baekhyun is holding making the drink spill on the papers on his desk._  
  


_Chanyeol wants to cry. Those papers were so important and now they're ruined. "Chan! I'm so sorry! I wanted to give you coffee because I know you're tired but this happened. I'm sorry!" Baekhyun apologizes again and again._  
  


_Since Chanyeol was very tired and his important papers got soaked he got very pissed_ _._ _"Get out, Baekhyun. I don't want to talk."_  
  


_"I'm s-sorry Chan-" he got cut off. "I SAID GET OUT!" Baekhyun flinched and hurriedly went out of his husband's office._  
  


_Chanyeol massaged his temples and sighed. He called his secretary, apologizing and asking her if she could get another copy of this papers._  
  


_"Yes sir. I already gave you a copy though? I put it in your green envelope."_  
  


_Chanyeol ended the call and looked for his green envelope he saw the papers in there and sighed in relief. Then he realized that he just shouted at his husband and now he feels bad._  
  


_He went outside his office and went to their shared bedroom. He saw Baekhyun lying down, he thought that the latter was sleeping and he was about to go out but he saw that his husband was trembling, he stopped his movement and stared at the figure infront of him._  
  


_It dawned on him. Baekhyun was crying. He just made his husband cry. Chanyeol felt like the meanest person in the whole world._  
  


_He immediately went to his husband side and back hugged him. His cries are now much louder and Chanyeol feels so bad._  
  


_"Baekhyun, baby, I'm sorry for shouting. I was just exhausted and those papers were really important to me. I'm sorry." he apologizes and his husband faced him with his eyes swollen._  
  


_"I h-hate you. Y-you were so mean." Baekhyun sobs and his tears rolled down to his cheeks, Chanyeol was quick to wipe it._  
  


_"I'm sorry baby, I won't shout at you next time. I was just really tired." he kissed Baekhyun tear- soaked cheeks._  
  


_"Promise?"_  
  


_"Promise. Now, go to sleep, it's late." he smiled and tucked him to bed. He was about to leave when Baekhyun held his hand._  
  


_"Where are you going?" he asked._  
  


_"To my office. I still have to finish signing those papers."_  
  


_"Then I'll wait for you. Don't stay up late okay? I love you." his husband kissed his hand and he felt his heart flutter._  
  


_"I love you too."_  
  


It's easy to comfort a sad Baekhyun but an angry Baekhyun is frustrating. He won't talk to Chanyeol all day and he even sleeps at the couch, just so he won't sleep with his husband.  
  


_It has been 5 days and Chanyeol is frustrated. Baekhyun hasn't talked to him because he's mad. Chanyeol forgot their 1st wedding anniversary, his husband cooked dinner for him but he went home late so he didn't have the chance to eat with him._  
  


_He was welcomed by a serious looking Baekhyun, glaring at him like he could murder him anytime._  
  


_"Baek? What's this? Were you waiting for me?", he went closer to his husband to kiss him but Baekhyun dodged his kiss._  
  


_"What's wrong?" he asked, confused because of his husband's actions._  
  


_He just glared at him and rolled his eyes. He was about to stand up when Chanyeol grabbed his wrist. "Why are you mad? Did I do something wrong?" Baekhyun glared at him again and walked to the sofa, throwing him a box wrapped in giftwrap._  
  


_"It's our first anniversary you gigantic idiot." he rolled his eyes and went upstairs to their room while stomping his feet._  
  


_Chanyeol was left dumbfounded while looking at the gift. He forgot their anniversary. He forgot that Baekhyun told him a week ago to come home early because he'll cook dinner for the both of them but now it's past midnight the food is cold and Baekhyun is mad. He fucked up so bad._  
  


_He heard stomping and saw Baekhyun holding a blanket and a pillow while glaring at him._  
  


_"W-where are you g-going?" he asked but Baekhyun ignored him and went to the couch. He put his pillow down and lied down, his back facing Chanyeol._  
  


_Chanyeol went near him, "Y-you can sleep in the room, I'll sleep down here." Baekhyun mumbled something he didn't understand. "What? I can't hear you."_  
  


_"I said I don't want to talk to you!" he shouted and shrugged Chanyeol's hand off of him._  
  


_He kept asking and asking him to sleep in their shared bedroom but his husband didn't budge and continued on ignoring him. He went upstairs defeated and changed his suit to his pyjamas. He stared at the gift then decided to unwrap it. It was a watch and there was a letter inside._  
  


_'Chanyeol! Happy Anniversary! I hope you liked my gift. I was curious because you never wore your watch anymore then I saw the broken pieces in your office's trashbin and tada! I bought you a new one. I hope you spend time with me more :( anyways, I love you!'_  
  


_Chanyeol smiled at the letter but he felt more bad. He has this important client and he was always working overtime because of him that he can't spend time with his husband that much._  
  


_He stood up and went downstairs to check on his husband. He was already sleeping and Chanyeol noticed the dried tears on his cheeks, he felt really bad. He caressed his husband's cheek and carried him to their bedroom. He kissed his forehead and went down to sleep on the couch._  
  


_He woke up early the next day and cooked breakfast for his husband, left a note and went to work, kissing his husband before leaving. He can't wake Baekhyun up because he's sure that he'll refuse and he won't kiss him goodbye._  
  


_When he went home, he saw his husband watching the television while laughing. Baekhyun looked at him and his face turned serious. He closed the television and lied down the couch, his back facing Chanyeol._  
  


_Chanyeol sighed and opened the refrigerator to get some water when he saw the breakfast he cooked, untouched. He pouted and sighed. Baekhyun is really mad at him._  
  


_Chanyeol went to his office and did some work. His alarm went off at midnight and he massaged his forehead. He went downstairs and carried his husband to their room, kissing him goodnight and sleeping at the couch._  
  


_Every passing day that was what happened. It became a cycle for the both of them. He'll woke up early, cook breakfast then go to work. He'll go home and check the refrigerator, seeing the food he cooked untouched. He'll work for a bit then he'll go down and carry his husband to their bedroom, kissed him goodnight and he'll sleep at the couch_.  


_It has been 4 days and Chanyeol feels uneasy. His back hurt from sleeping at the couch and his heart hurts because he misses his husband a lot, they haven't talked at all for the past days._  
  


_"Seulgi!" he called his secretary._  
  


_"Yes sir? Do you need something?" she asked._  
  


_"Cancel all my appointments tomorrow."_  
  


_"Okay sir. Do you need something else?"_  
  


_"Can you buy a bouquet of rose? I need it before I go home."_  
  


_"I'll buy one now, sir." his secretary went out and he sighed. He'll apologize to Baekhyun and he won't let this silent treatment last for another day._  
  


_Fortunately for him, he finished his work early so he dropped by the accessory shop and bought the couple ring his husband had been talking about for weeks._  
  


_When he got home, he saw that Baekhyun was eating lunch and his husband haven't notice him, he was busy watching the television and laughing._  
  


_He place the roses and the box of rings beside his plate. Baekhyun got surprised and flinched a bit. He then looked at his husband with wide eyes then stood up again and went to the sink to put his plate. Chanyeol followed him and  back hugged his husband._  


_He place his chin on his husband's shoulder, "Baek, I'm sorry. Please forgive me! I'll make it up to you." he pouted and gave his husband a kiss on the cheek. His husband tried to get out from his grasp but he hugged him tightly. "I won't let you go until you talk to me."_  
  


_"Fine. What the hell do you need?" his husband said quietly. Chanyeol smiled and kissed his cheek again. "Forgive me Baekhyun, please?"_  
  


_"No. You think I'll forgive you after you forgot our anniversary?" He pouted at that. It won't be easy coaxing Baekhyun._  
  


_"I'm sorry baby. I won't make up excuses to please you because the truth is I've really forgotten our anniversary. I'm really sorry, I lost track of time and I worked overtime and forgot that it was our anniversary. I'm sorry baby, forgive me?"_  
  


_"No. I'm still mad." his husband pouted._  
  


_He kissed his cheek again, "Will you forgive me now?"_  
  


_"No. I hate you." he kissed the other cheek. "How about now?"_  
  


_"No. Get off." he kissed his forehead, "Forgive me?"_  
  


_"I still hate you." he kissed his nose, "Now?"_  
  


_"You're a jerk. I'll never forgive you." he kissed his lips, "How about now?"_  
  


_"Nooooo!" his husband whined._  
  


_He kissed his lips again and again until Baekhyun kissed him back._  
  


_Chanyeol pulled away and kissed his forehead, "So have you forgiven me now?"_  
  


_"A little but I'm still mad at you." his husband pouted and he kissed his lips again._  
  


_"What can I do for you to forgive me?" he asked while pouting._  
  


_"Hmm...I'll forgive you if we'll have a-" he leaned in his husband's ear and whispered, "make up sex." he then winked at his husband._  
  


_"You'll really forgive me?" he asked while smiling. "Hmm... It depends on what you do." his husband teasingly smirked._  
  


_In no time, they were making out furiously in their bed, clothes coming off in an instant. It didn't take long until Baekhyun was a moaning mess below him._  
  


Chanyeol laughs at the memory. They had a long weekend in bed. Kissing and doing other stuffs, they never left the bed unless they'll eat or take a bath. Three consecutive days and there were no laundry, they didn't wore clothes because, well, it'll just get dirty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jealousy is a common thing in their relationship. Being the CEO you have to meet a lot of people and that includes women during meetings and parties.  
  


Between the two of them, Baekhyun is more possessive. He rarely gets jealous but Baekhyun always gets jealous whenever he talks about all the people he met during the day, well, who can blame his husband? He spends his day at his office and Baekhyun can only see him during night time when both of them is tired.  
  


The cause of him being jealous all the time is his secretary. He admits that Seulgi, his secretary, is pretty but no one can compare to the breathtaking beauty of his husband.  
  


He can still remember when Baekhyun first got jealous of his secretary that lead his husband to cry. It was when he took Seulgi home because it was raining and the poor girl is already sick, so he offered to take the girl home and he really didn't think about it that much because the girl is already getting married to her long time boyfriend.  
  


" _Where have you been? It's late and it's raining really hard!" Baekhyun welcomed his husband while looking at him worriedly._  
  


_"Oh, I just took Seulgi home. She was sick and I offered to drive her home because it was raining really hard." he took his coat off and placed it at the sofa._  
  


_At that, Baekhyun stopped at his tracks and looked at him, "Who's Seulgi?" he asked while his eyebrows were furrowed._  
  


_"Oh, didn't I tell you? My newly hired secretary." he shrugged and sat at their dining table while Baekhyun prepared their foods._  
  


_Baekhyun sat down infront of him and took a bite of his food. "Is she pretty?"_  
  


_Chanyeol took a bite of his food and chewed. "She is, I guess."_  
  


_He heard Baekhyun drop his spoon so he looked up at his husband who is now drinking water. "I'm full. You can finish eating." his husband excused himself and sat at the couch, pouting._  
  


_He just shrugged and started to eat his food. When he finished, he put his and Baekhyun's dishes on the sink. He went to his husband and noticed that the male is crying._  
  


_"Hey. Why're you crying?" he asked while sitting beside him._  
  


_"The story in that is sad." he wiped his tears while pointing at the television._  
  


_He looked at the television and it was spongebob laughing. "Spongebob is literally laughing what do you mean that it's sad? Hm?" he looked at his husband and noticed that he is biting his upper lip, a thing he does to stop himself from sobbing._  
  


_"Is there something wrong Baekhyun?" he asked, worried._  
  


_"That Seulgi girl is really pretty? More than me? Is she that pretty that you drive her home when she's sick?" His husband sobbed and he was quick to wipe his cheeks._  
  


_"Wait. A-are you jealous?" He asked and his husband sobbed._  
  


_"Y-you can't blame me Chanyeol! You spend more time with her than me! You even took her home even if it was late!" he sobbed harder and Chanyeol wiped his tears. "You even said she's pretty and you never told me I was pretty." he cried harder._  
  


_Chanyeol wiped his husband's tears and kissed his forehead. "W-what if.....what if s-she seduced you and you'll like her and....and you'll have sex and you'll leave me cause she's better—" Chanyeol cut his husband off by kissing him in the lips and he felt Baekhyun cry more._  
  


_He bit his bottom lip making Baekhyun gasp and he took that chance to insert his tongue and sucking the latter's tongue. He held Baekhyun's waist and kissed him more torridly, their lips and tongues moving in sync._  
  


_Chanyeol broke the kiss and wiped Baekhyun's tears. "She's pretty and you're beautiful Baekhyun. She's nothing compared to your beauty baby. Don't cry, okay? Also, she's already getting married and I? I love you and only you. Don't think like that. I will never have sex with her. Only with you, okay? I love you." he kissed his forehead and hugged him._  
  


_"S-sorry Chan. I-i was just really jealous because she spends her time with you all day. I just love you. So much." he kissed him on the lips again._  
  


_"I'll try to spend more time with you okay? Don't cry now. I love you too, so much." he smiled at him and kissed his forehead._  
  


Jealousy can't help but be felt when you have a job like Chanyeol. He can't spend a lot of time with his husband even though he badly wants to but even if Baekhyun gets jealous a lot, Chanyeol knows how much his husband loves him and he loves him too. A lot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol proposed to Baekhyun when they were celebrating their 4th Anniversary. He put the ring into a metal box, locked it and hid the key into his pocket.  
  


He bought 6 cards and wrote a clue on where to find the other one like a sequence. Then when he opened the metal box he got the ring and kneeled down on his knees and Baekhyun immediately started to cry.  
  


It's not just any other memorable moment for him, it was one of the memories he treasured and cherish a lot.  
  


_Chanyeol invited Baekhyun to his house today. It was their 4th anniversary as a couple and Chanyeol prepared a special surprise for Baekhyun and he was really excited._  
  


_He was waiting in the door with a teddy bear and a card in hand. When it opened he felt his heart beats faster._  
  


_"Hey there! Ooh! What's that?" Baekhyun smiled at him and get the teddy bear and the card from Chanyeol. "Thanks babe! Here's your gift." Baekhyun handed him a paper bag and he took it with a smile on his face. Without even looking he knows that it is the hoodie he had been wanting to buy since forever._  
  


_"Thanks babe! Now read what's written in the card aloud!" he told him excitedly._  
  


_Baekhyun opened the card and read it aloud. "Happy 4th Anniversary babe! I have a surprise for you so you have to follow the instructions, okay? The next clue is found in your favorite place in this apartment."_  
  


_"I was worried that you can't find it cause you're not that familiar in my apartment." he asked while smiling sheepishly._  
  


_"Come on Chanyeol! I sleep in here every weekends! I know this place like the back of my hand!" Baekhyun replied while he walked to Chanyeol's bedroom._  
  


_When they reached his room Baekhyun quickly goes to the bed and searched for the card. It was under the pillow and when he found it he reads it aloud. "The next clue is found on the coolest place in this apartment. Goodluck!"_  
  


_Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him making him laugh. The smaller went into his closet and finds the card in Chanyeol's favorite hoodie's pocket. "The next clue is found on the place where we had our first kiss."_  
  


_Baekhyun head to the sofa and started to look for it and when he does he reads it again. "The next clue is on the place where you and I often_ _have sex ;)"_  
  


_Chanyeol laughs loud at the face Baekhyun made. "Isn't that in your bed or something?" the smaller asks him curiously._  
  


_"We often do it somewhere else babe!" he laughs_  
  


_Baekhyun thinks about it for a while before he remembers. "Oh yeah right! In your desk!" his boyfriend smiles happily and goes excitedly to his office._  
  


_He went inside and saw the card on the desk. "It's not that hard to find."_  
  


_"I knew you will think of the bed so I really didn't hide that." he chuckles._  
  


_"The next clue is on the the present you gave me on my birthday last last year."_  
  


_"I don't remember that! Chanyeol!" his boyfriend whined._  
  


_"Try to guess babe!" he laughs when he glared at him._  
  


_Baekhyun looks at him and pouts showing him his puppy eyes. "But I can't remember! Tell me Chanyeol please~" Chanyeol tries hard not to fall for it but fails._  
  


_"Fine! I'll give you a clue. It's a book." he said while grinning._  
  


_"Oh! Fault in our Stars?" he asked and Chanyeol nodded._  
  


_Baekhyun hurriedly searched Chanyeol's bookshelf in his office. When he saw the book he gets it then the card fell. He picked it up and read it. "Your gift is on the dining table and the key is in the owner of this apartment and the most handsome of all aka your boyfriend."_  
  


_He held his hand and went to the dining room, when they got there, he saw a metal box infront of him._  
  


_"What's inside? Give me the key!" Baekhyun looked at him excitedly._  
  


_"Kiss me first." Baekhyun quickly grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him slowly. He held his waist and deepened the kiss, he felt Baekhyun sucking his bottom lip so he quickly pulled away. "The gift first, Baekhyun." he chuckled and Baekhyun pouted._  
  


_"Here's the key." He gave him the key and Baekhyun excitedly opened it._  
  
  


_When he opened it he saw a red small box he was about to get it when Chanyeol got it first and kneeled down. He gasped and felt a tear rolled down on his cheek._  
  


_"Baekhyun, Baekhyunnie, baby, babe, love and whatever else I call you, Happy 4th Anniversary! I have recited to myself again and again my lines but now that I am kneeling down infront of you, I forgot it all." he chuckles. "I have known you for 6 years now and every passing day I can't help but fall in love you more and more. You were my first. First Boyfriend, First Date, First Kiss and a lot more firsts. I love you so much and I'll love you forever. Will you marry me?" there. Finally he asked the question that he had been dying to ask since he woke up._  
  


_"Yes Chanyeol I will marry you! I love you so much Oh my God!" he hugged Baekhyun and put the ring in his finger, then he kissed him on the lips, slowly and passionately._  
  


_"I love you so much Baekhyun. I love you very  much" he says in between kisses while wiping Baekhyun's tears._  
  


That memory will always be engraved in Chanyeol's mind. It's something he will cherish his whole life. The way Baekhyun cried tears of joy would be something Chanyeol is very proud about, he made him cry from too much happiness and he can't ask for more.  
  


They took time to talk about what will happen when they got married. Chanyeol decided to make Baekhyun quit his job to which the smaller strongly disagreed, but since he was so persuasive, Baekhyun then agreed to it.  
  


Baekhyun and him had a lot of disagreements but they were quick to settle it so while preparing the wedding they didn't really have that much arguements.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But their wedding is something they will never forget. It was a memorable event for the two. Their friends and family came to celebrate with them and they can't help but be thankful to everyone who attended their wedding.  
  


Chanyeol can still remember it like it was just yesterday. He felt nervous that day, considering that Baekhyun was late. He thought the boy might have run away but gladly the car just broke and the groom just rode a taxi.  
  


It might be kind of a fail but still, he was really happy that Baekhyun and him finally became husbands.  
  


_Chanyeol felt his heart beating so much, he was so nervous and Baekhyun is not yet here. They have been waiting for him for almost an hour and until now he hasn't arrived yet._  
  


_"Where is he?" he mumbled nervously to himself but unfortunately for him, his bestman Sehun, heard it._  
  


_"Maybe he backed out? I told you not to scare him right?" Sehun chuckled._  
  


_He glared at him and pouted. "You're not helping at all." to which the younger laughed at._  
  


_"Don't worry, hyung. I'm sure it's just traffic." the younger patted his back and he cleared his throat nervously. "The drive from the hotel and here literally just took me 10 minutes. He's like 40 minutes late. Where the fuck is he?" he gritted his teeth and sighed nervously._  
  


_He was looking around frantically when his mother went to his side. "Baekhyun called. The car broke down, they're on their way now."_  
  


_"What?! Where is he?" he asked worriedly._  
  


_"They were in the parking lot of the hotel when he called. He's probably here already." his mother kissed his cheek and sat down again._  
  


_He was talking to Sehun when the door opened. "Baekhyun's here. Told you he won't run away." the younger smiled at him._  
  


_Baekhyun is now walking on the aisle. He felt like the world turned slow motion and his tears made its way to his eyes. He was quick to wipe it and smile. He's going to marry the love of his life, finally._  
  


_When Baekhyun reached his side, he took his hand and hugged his father. After hugging his father, he hugged Baekhyun._  
  


_"Sorry, the car was broken." he heard Baekhyun apologize when they were infront of the priest._  
  


_"It's fine. You're here now." he smiled at him and the priest started to talk._  
  


_The priest did some introduction then asked them to recite their vows. Chanyeol started first. "Byun Baekhyun, the one and only love of my life. I promise that I will take care of you and love you until my last breath. I will love you and only you for the rest of my life. I promise to be faithful and loving to you forever. I may not be the perfect boyfriend but I'll try to be the best husband for you. I can't promise that I will not make you cry but I'll promise to be your shoulder to cry on during your hardest times. I will love you 'til my last breath. I love you so much." Baekhyun wiped the tears in Chanyeol's face and smiled at him._  
  


_"Park Chanyeol, my love. I am very thankful of you. I found happiness on your kisses, found warmth on your cuddles and found joy in your presence. I promise to love you and only you forever, I promise to be with you on your saddest and happiest times and I promise you my whole life time. I may not be able to promise you that I will never be jealous-" the audience laughed. "but I promise to give you love on every chance that I get. I love you so so so so much and I'll love you until death takes over." he wiped his own tears and whispered a small i love you too to him._  
  


_"You may now kiss the groom." he inched closer to Baekhyun and cupped his cheeks. He first kissed his forehead then down to his lips. He smiled to their kiss and pulled away to hug him._  
  


_"I love you so fucking much. I love you very much." he whispered to his husband and kissed his hair._  
  


Chanyeol smiled at the memory, it was a very memorable moment for them. He wants to be able to tell their future children about it. It was something he will always be happy about.  
  


He was sitting at the balcony of their house, shirtless, after making love with his husband. He was just looking at the stars and reminiscing his memories with Baekhyun.  
  


He felt the door of the balcony open and he looked at it, seeing his husband wearing his shirt, hair disheveled and looking very sleepy and cute.  
  


"Hey baby. Why're you still awake?" he asked while smiling.  
  


"I was thirsty but I saw you were gone. It's like two in the morning why are you still up?" his husband asked and sat on his lap.  
  


"Just reminiscing. You should go back to sleep." he said and kissed his cheek.  
  


"Don't want to. I'll stay here with you." his husband smiled cutely.  
  


He looked at his husband and smiled. His husband is the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His beauty is so breathtaking that you'll just stare at him and be mesmerized by his face.  
  


"Baek?" he called his husband who is looking up at the stars while smiling.  
  


"Hm?" Baekhyun looked down at him, still smiling.  
  


"I love you. You know that right?"  
  


"Ofcourse. I love you too babe." Baekhyun pinched his nose and kissed him.  
  


"You're so beautiful, I swear."  
  


"Aw. Stop flattering me Chan, but thank you anyways." he giggled.  
  


Baekhyun is beautiful, Chanyeol thinks after spending 10 years with him. He gets more beautiful every single day, Chanyeol can't help but to fall in love with him over and over again.  
  


Maybe it's the way Baekhyun's eyes disappears when he laughs, maybe it's the way his nose scrunch when he smells something he doesn't like or maybe it's the way his lips feels so soft everytime Chanyeol kisses him, he's just so beautiful he can't get enough.  
  


Chanyeol loves him so much, the one and only love of his life.  
  



End file.
